


Lightsaber

by ahnakins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Duelling, Gen, Lightsabers, Tragedy, master and padawan bonding (not romantic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a single lightsaber, told in eight parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

I

Anakin’s small, childish face is screwed up in concentration as he assembles his very first lightsaber. His eyes narrow and his mouth is set in a very tight line that looks oddly like Mace WIndu’s.

Obi-Wan watches his padawan, surprised at the level of concentration he maintains. Never before had Anakin been able to focus for this long on a single task. But then again, this is no ordinary task.

Anakin picks up the finished lightsaber and twirls it clumsily in his hand. Obi-Wan smiles gently. They will have time to practise with it later.

“Good job, padawan,” Obi-Wan says quietly. “Now turn it on.”

Hesitantly, Anakin presses a small button. There’s a flash of light, and the blade ignites. The soft light dances around the room, lighting the shadows and reflecting in Anakin’s eyes. It’s strong and beautiful, but the colour is the most striking feature.

“It’s just like yours,” Anakin says, half-whispering, a hint of pride in his voice.

And indeed it is. The colour is exactly like Obi-Wan’s, blue like the skies of Alderaan.

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, using his padawan’s real name.

Anakin grins up at his master, and Obi-Wan can’t help but grin back.

 

II

“Padawan, you need to be more careful with your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan says impatiently.

“Yes, master,” Anakin replies.

“This weapon is your _life_.”

“I know, master.”

“Then don’t lose it again,” Obi-Wan tells him. He presses the weapon into Anakin’s open palm.

Anakin nods. This is the third time he had almost lost his lightsaber, and Obi-Wan isn’t going to let him forget it.

“Master Windu wanted to see you,” Obi-Wan says.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but you better go now,” Obi-Wan replies. “Mace doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He grins mischievously.

 

III

“You will try…” Anakin says angrily — no, not Anakin. These are the words of Darth Vader.

He leaps into the air and lands lightly in front of Obi-Wan, his lightsaber ignited.

Then brother turns on brother, and their lightsabers clash, the identical colours mixing together and casting an eerie blue glow on their faces, illuminating Vader’s yellow eyes.

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to do this, but he has to, for the sake of the galaxy. And as Vader lies screaming on the banks of a river of lava, Obi-Wan takes his brother’s lightsaber with trembling hands and flees.

 

IV

Luke takes the old dusty lightsaber, the last remnant of a time when Ben Kenobi was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker.

Ben watches as Luke swishes the lightsaber gracefully through the air, thinking about what could have been, with Anakin and Padmé and Obi-Wan raising the twins together with no fear of politics or the Jedi Code or anything.

But this is his reality: Obi-Wan is Ben, the old hermit. Anakin is no more man than machine, doing the bidding of the Emperor. Padmé is dead. And Luke now stands in Ben’s own house, unaware of what could have happened in a world where Luke called Ben “Uncle Obi-Wan”.

So Ben is content with watching the boy admire the sky-blue lightsaber, the only thing he has of his father’s.

 

V

The lightsaber falls down from the heights of Cloud City and into the abyss below. Luke is in so much pain that he doesn’t care, instead he stands clinging to the thin pipes, denying Darth Vader’s claims, even though he knows them to be true.

And the lightsaber falls, the last shred of Anakin Skywalker’s life.

 

VI

As she speeds along in her ship, space pirate Maz Kanata spots the falling hilt. Quickly, she reaches out and grabs it, and she instantly recognises it as the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker.

How can she not, when there were once images of the glowing blade alongside the Hero With No Fear plastered all over the galaxy, propaganda of the Republic.

Of course, the Republic has fallen now.

 

VII

Maz knows who this girl is. She knows those eyes, and she hasn’t seen them in almost a thousand years.

They are the eyes of the Force, even though this child did not know it yet.

It is the will of the galaxy that this lightsaber will be given to this girl.

The Chosen One is back.

 

VIII

Rey knows how to fight, even though she’d never handled this weapon before. Her moves match Ren’s perfectly, and they're equal in this battle.

As their lightsabers clash, their blades locked in a deadly fight, the Force whispers to her, and she knows what must be done.

She defeats Ren with ease, but instead of finishing him off, she goes to Finn. He needs her more right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo and maybe a comment if you did? I live on comments :) thanks!


End file.
